


A Feared Factor

by novaKnight_Rahxbi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, brief talk of worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaKnight_Rahxbi/pseuds/novaKnight_Rahxbi
Summary: Cheap jumpscares? Half-assed horror movie plots? Ignis Scientia fears none of those things.He does, however, fear one thing.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: FFXV Book Club Monthly Sprint Prompts





	A Feared Factor

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a little thing written for the ffxv book club sprint event, but as usual it turned into something a little more! So as such I'd like to simultaneously thank them and curse them for this attempt at expressing my newly acquired adoration of anything that's remotely promnis

The amount of things that managed to scare Ignis Scientia were far and few in-between. It wasn’t as if he was completely immune to fear. That was impossible; he was human just like everyone else. It just so happened that he’d been exposed to so many things in his life that most people would consider terrifying or frightening that it simply made it more difficult to scare him than anything else.

So when he had been roped into an impromptu scary movie night by one Prompto Argentum, he didn’t anticipate much in the way of excitement. Gladio had elected to head to bed early and Noctis had claimed to not be in the mood for watching movies. So there Ignis was, sitting cross-legged on the hotel bed in front of a borrowed laptop screening the rest of  _ Liquid Death _ as the sound of Prompto munching on some kind of spicy cheese powder-covered snack drowned out what audio he could manage to hear from the one earphone he was wearing.

“Oh man, she’s totally hiding in the closet,” Prompto muffled out, sputtering crumbs all over the comforter. “It’s so obvious she’s in there. What is that guy doing?!”

“Hm,” Ignis half-heartedly responded. The movie had been lackluster and predictable so far, as he expected. Foolhardy man angers some alleged lake spirit, assumes he’s being pranked by his so-called friends, and ends up isolated and alone on a business trip while being haunted by said spirit. There had been a couple of jumpscares that had made him flinch, but other than that he was just waiting for the idiotic young man to perish and for the credits to start rolling.

“He’s gonna open it. He’s so gonna open it, he’s so dead!” Ignis felt his arm being squeezed as Prompto braced himself for the incoming scare. All Ignis could do was roll his eyes as he watched the scene play out before him. The man shakily reached out to the door handle and grabbed onto it, slowly pulled it open, then eventually ran out of patience and yanked it all the way open only to reveal-

The loud yell that Ignis uncharacteristically let out was akin to a mix between a woman’s high-pitched scream and a spiracorn getting strangled as he watched the scene play out before his eyes. He’d expected the lake spirit to be standing behind that door. What he absolutely did  _ not _ expect was to see a large hulking figure made out of heaping piles of worms to come rushing out towards the screen and make him slide off the side of the bed onto the floor.

“Iggy!” Prompto slammed the laptop shut and turned on the lamp resting on the nightstand nearby to illuminate their half of the room. “Iggy, are you okay?”

Ignis started coughing and gasping to catch his breath back. He was most certainly not okay. He was the farthest thing from okay because the image of those writhing, slimy, revolting creatures was burned into his retinas and it  _ wasn’t going away. _

Worms. Of all the things that spirit could have turned into and it had to be bloody  _ worms _ .

“I’m quite alright; just a bit of a slip up,” Ignis coughed out. “Blasted hotel covers. I’ll see to it that we get better ones.” Sitting up and dusting himself off, Ignis walked out of the room a bit too quickly and shut the door. He managed to take only a few quick strides down the hall before he heard the door open and footsteps following behind him, prompting him to walk faster.

“Iggy, hold on a sec,” Prompto called out. “Where are you going?”

“No need to accompany me. I’ll be back in a flash with some better quality comforters.”

“Ignis, stop.” The sternness in Prompto’s voice caught Ignis entirely off guard, causing him to begrudgingly come to a halt. Prompto caught up, stepping in front of him to face him with a look of concern. “You totally freaked out back there. What happened?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “It’s as I said before. I was unaware of how slippery the bed coverings were and ended falling before I could catch myself in time.”

“Ignis…”

Ignis sighed slowly in defeat. So much for that cover-up. “Very well. The truth of the matter is that I was...startled.”

“By the movie?” Prompto looked puzzled. “Seemed like you were pretty bored the whole time to me.”

“Oh make no mistake, I was,” Ignis bluntly stated. “It’s just that one scene in particular was a tad overwhelming for me.”

“You mean the one with the worm monster?”

An uncomfortable tingle ran down Ignis’ spine upon hearing the word. “Y-yes, that one.”

Prompto shook his head and waved his hands out in front of him in disbelief. “Wait. Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, hold the phone. Are you...are you afraid of worms?”

“I’m... not a fan of them or their existence, per se.” Ignis’ gaze shifted uncomfortably to the side, averting Prompto’s gaze. A few seconds of silence passed between the pair that felt like hours to Ignis before Prompto started laughing at him. 

Ignis glared at him, reprehension tinted throughout his expression. “I’m glad you find my phobia so humorous.”

“No no, that’s not it,” Prompto wheezed out before settling back down. “It’s actually kind of cute.”

“Cute.”

“It is! Prim and proper Ignis Scientia actually being afraid of something? Makes you seem more down-to-earth.”

“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it,” Ignis reluctantly agreed, a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks.

“Do Noct and Gladio not know?” Prompto asked.

“Neither of them do, no.” Ignis stroked his chin in thought. “Though Noct may have a suspicion ever since I suggested to him that he start using lures instead of bait when he’s fishing.”

“You’re that freaked out by them, huh?”

“It was a very ‘strong’ suggestion, let’s just say.” Ignis pushed his glasses back up by the bridge. “In any case, I’d prefer that we keep this between the two of us.”

“I get to know something about you that Noct doesn’t? Sweet!” Prompto whooped.

“Prompto…” Ignis warned.

“Kidding! I’m kidding. My lips are sealed.” Prompto took ahold of Ignis’ hand and led him back down the hall towards the room. “Now come on. We’ve got a flick to finish!”

Ignis let out a quietly exasperated sigh. “Do we have to?”

“You mean you  _ don’t  _ wanna see that guy kick the bucket at the end?”

“Did you just spoil the ending for me?”

Prompto turned back at him, winking and tapping the temple of his head. “Can’t spoil it if I knew that you already knew how it was going to end.”

Ignis failed to repress the amused smirk forming on his face. “Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> notice that ignis doesn't make any noodle\pasta dishes himself in-game aside from the already prepared cup noodles. coincidence? i think not.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
